


Cold Nose

by JANJANBERRY



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANJANBERRY/pseuds/JANJANBERRY
Summary: York tries to warm up first thing in the morning by using his partners as heaters, waking them up in the process for morning cuddles.





	Cold Nose

**Author's Note:**

> short, pointless fluff, because i would die for this ship

The Mother Of Invention’s cold, conditioned air nipped at York’s nose. As usual, he’d fallen asleep anywhere other than his assigned quarters. He was in one of his favorite spots where he had set up a few spare mattresses in an unused corner of the ship. He yawned and buried his face in the crook of North’s neck to protect it from the chilly air.   
North groaned, recoiling at York’s cold nose against his skin. “Nooo…” He whined. “You woke me up.”   
“But my face is cold,” York kissed his cheek, “and you’re warm.”   
“Take your cold face somewhere else.”  
“Fine.” He rolled over and tried the same thing with Carolina who was still out cold with her arms wrapped around him. She let out a squeak, and opened her eyes.   
“York, you’re and asshole…” She grumbled.  
He made a pouting face. “But my face is cold.”   
She kissed the tip of his nose. “Suck it up.”  
“You guys suck.” He rolled onto his belly and shoved his face into the pillow.   
“We’re just messing with you.” North assured him, placing a soft kiss where his neck and his jaw met.   
“I’m not.” Carolina said before pulling him in closer.   
York couldn’t pretend to mad at them very long, so he turned his head to give Carolina a peck on the cheek before turning to do the same to North. “Why is it always so cold?”   
“It takes a lot of energy to heat a ship this big, plus the air filters that make the air breathable are like big AC units which means the ship’s usually about 60 degrees.” Carolina explained.   
“I can’t live like this.” He sighed dramatically. “Tell the director to make it warmer or I’m moving out.”  
“I’m sure he’d love that.” North teased.   
“You wound me. How can I go on? Not only am I slowly freezing to death, my own boyfriend is insulting me.” He seemed to exaggerate more with every word.   
The familiar green glow appeared above his head. “Agent York, it is impossible to freeze to death at this temperature.”  
“Thank you, Delta.” They all droned in sync.   
The hologram disappeared, getting the message.   
North kissed the spot just above the neural implant in the back of York’s neck. “How do you live with him?”  
“You get used to it after a while.” He yawned. “You’d be surprised how snarky he is when he’s not spouting random trivia.”   
“You could cheat your way onto Jeopardy with him feeding you answers.” Carolina suggested.   
That got a laugh from the two. “All the grandmothers of the galaxy would love me.” York joked.   
“Hey, I used to watch Jeopardy.” North replied indignantly.  
“I stand by what I said.” York teased him back.   
“Just for that comment I’m putting raisins in my next batch of cookies.”  
“You monster.”  
Carolina smiled, making York’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t help but catch her lips in a kiss. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” He mused when they pulled apart. “Not only do I have to best girlfriend in the universe, the best boyfriends in the universe, and my dashing good looks – I get the see them every day and do disgustingly cute shit like this.”   
Carolina kissed his forehead. “God, you’re so cheesy.”  
“I think it’s sweet.” North said and he kissed the back of his neck.   
“Our little cheesecake.” Carolina smiled again.  
York groaned. “If you start calling me a cheesecake I’m leaving this ship.”  
“Whatever you say, cheesecake.” North had a stupid grin on his face.  
“I take back what I said, you two are the worst.” York put his pillow over his head.   
“Aw, you hurt his feelings.” Carolina fake pouted.  
“I’m sorry, honeybun.” North pulled him in a bit closer. “Come on, sugar bunny, we were just kidding.” York was struggling not to laugh at North’s ridiculous pet names. “I would never insult my little snugglebutt.”   
That got a laugh out of York as he pulled his head out from under the pillow. “Oh my god North, you’re actually a twelve year old girl.”   
“Don’t be so mean, kitty whiskers.” North kissed his cheek. “How will I go on if my little cuddlebug is so cruel to me?” He leaned over him and peppered his face with kisses.  
York smiled and giggled. “Carolina, help me!” She leaned in and started doing the same, making him smile wider. “Oh god, it’s a trap! “  
“Calm down, sugar plum.” North said before going right back to attacking him with gentle kisses.   
“You two are the worst.” He joked as he was sandwiched between his two favorite people and decorated with soft pecks on his face and neck.   
“You love us and you know it.” Carolina told him, kissing his forehead and checking her watch. “We have about ten minutes before the director flips a coin to see which of you gets thrown out of the airlock for making me late, so we should probably get up now.” She pulled away and sat up.  
“Awww…” the boys said in sync.  
“Come on, you know if we’re late for warm ups it means scrubbing the showers.” She got up off their little hodge-podge of surplus mattresses and started heading to the locker room.   
North was next to get up. “Alright, alright. Let’s go, York. I’m not picking Wyoming’s moustache hair out of the sink drain again because of you.” He offered a hand to help him up.  
“Fine… but you two have to meet me back here after showers so we can have movie night. Carolina, you’re in charge of popcorn.” York took North’s hand and was pulled up to his feet, lacing their fingers together once he found his balance.  
“You do know there’s an onboard movie theater, right?” Carolina asked as she took his other hand.  
“Yeah, but I prefer snuggling with you guys under a big blanket to those hard ass chairs. Plus this way we don’t risk any uninvited guests.” York explained, starting to walk to their respective quarters to get ready for warm ups.   
“Nerd.” She teased him.  
“Rude.” He scoffed.   
“I have to agree with Carolina.” North added.  
“Traitor.” York turned to him and bumped shoulders.   
The three parted way when the came to their separate quarters, North and Carolina leaned in on either side of York to kiss his cheeks before separating with the promise of tonight. He entered his room with a smile as he changed from his PJs to his warm up clothes. The project wasn’t perfect, but it had brought his the two perfect people for him. That alone made it all worth it to him.   
He made his way to the training room, sneezing at the cold air and thinking about where he could scrounge up some extra blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> like any other dad, the director keeps the thermostat ridiculously low to save money


End file.
